Star of Bethlehem (CIS Productions)
The Star of Bethlehem was Fiamma of the Right's flying-fortress and serves as the main setting of the Battle of London and Bethlehem (2nd & final phase only) in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior. The fortress is 40km in radius, with the right side much larger than the others due to Fiamma of the Right being in control. Due to it's size, to get between parts of the fortress there are railway tracks and carts carrying people in the fortress. This fortress was piloted and guarded by Fiamma, Melancholia, Cain Knightlord, Guinevere Arzonia and the entire group of Langdon Orphans as a whole. ''Overview Energy Source Rookie Mage Ring (Blue) 's thumb]]The Light Lord's Rings are collections of several Magic Rings owned by mages from the Order of Flourish. They were carved from the magic stones via the hands of Lord Helio and Marshall Mango (until the day came when he quitted the Order). The Light Lord's Ring can prevent the forces of Twelve Nethers, their Zodiac Demons and other demons from turning humans into monsters. Calvin Cranberry would put some normal rings on the finger of Shines (townspeople who are descendants of witches and warlocks) after cleansing the Zodiac Demon inside them, formed because of Nether's Curse. People who wielded this type of ring would be protected by them and had their Mind Palace secured. Selina Strawberry stated that there were many people saved from despair and death by the ring's power, and that's why she still believed in the Order of Flourish even after Helio's true nature was exposed. Among them, there are three rookie mages - Kristen Kiwifruit, Baccarat Blueberry and Richard Raspberry - which are special cases. Each of them have a special type of Ring named Rookie Mage Ring, which is made for fueling power into the second Feast of Apollo. The rings are made to make Rookies into tools of the Order so that the second Feast would be instigated and the world would be purge from the Blackness, while Hestia Hawthorn would come back to life. In ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior, during the first phase in the Battle of London and Bethlehem, Guinevere Arzonia captured Baccarat Blueberry in order to use his ring to fuel the Star's energy source, which made Helene Hawthorn and her clowns from the Merry Melody surfaced and fought against the KnightWalker Family in order to get him back. She said she would capture Kristen and Richard one day, believing Baccrat's ring alone cannot support the Star to its maximum power. After La Nueva Familia de Arzonia succeeded in shutting down the Dome, the ring was retrieved by Esther Blanchett, who returned the ring back to Bacarrat. ''Croce di Pietro The Croce di Pietro (lit. "Apostle's Cross") is a powerful magical artifact owned by the Roman Catholic Church that can forcefully subjugate a territory and its inhabitants under the will and dominion of the Church. It is one of the church's Holy Artifacts and is considered to be the highest spiritual tool in legends comparable to that of the holy items left behind by the Son of God, and a secret weapon of the Roman Catholic Church. The Croce di Pietro is named after St. Peter, one of the twelve apostles of the Son of God, and it refers to the cross that has been set up on Peter's tomb and where the St. Peter's Basilica now currently stands. According to Orsola Aquinas' theories, St. Peter himself intended the date and the place of his death (execution), taking in consideration what would happen several hundred years later after his death. The Croce di Pietro which was prepared even before St. Peter's death, was erected on St. Peter's grave on the June the 29th (the date would be the only time the artifact could be activated in the Vatican) sometime after his death, it was the first time the cross has been activated. From then on the Vatican come to existence and flourished soon afterwards due to the effects of the artifact. The artifact is kept inside a two doored vault with no windows, as so light cannot make contact with it, and is guarded by an elite group. The vault of the artifact will have a biannual cleaning by, to which it should be done only during the day time on a certain day (most likely not a day that properly obeys the conditions of activating the Croce di Pietro). Fire Armateus Parts Power and Abilities Laser Cannon Mind Screw The Dome Trivia'' Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Eckidina Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Death Arc Category:LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Evil Hideout Category:Destroyed Places